


Please

by thecrownofclowns



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, M/M, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 09:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2224806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecrownofclowns/pseuds/thecrownofclowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was for the Tumblr 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "bdsm"</p>
    </blockquote>





	Please

**Author's Note:**

> This was for the Tumblr 30 Day OTP NSFW Challenge and the prompt was "bdsm"

Kise has always been aware of his unusual “quirk.” When he’d listen to other boys in middle school talking about the types of porn they got off to, Kise realized that he wasn’t normal. He didn’t like mutually affectionate porn where a man and a woman pleased each other with their actions. Kise had stumbled upon a certain type of porn one time and it forever changed his perception of sex. Now, as a popular model and basketball star, Kise had only ever encountered one person who could satisfy his specific type of hunger.

Aomine had learned that Kise liked to be sexually dominated when they were in their last year of middle school.

They’d been playing one on one and Aomine had defeated Kise quite pitifully. Aomine had already lost his passion for basketball, replaced by the arrogance of a man who never lost. He’d only even agreed to play Kise because Kise wouldn’t let him leave the gym until he did, going so far as to wrap his arms around Aomine’s waist to keep him from leaving. So Aomine agreed reluctantly, beating Kise easily for the hundredth time. Kise, not wanting to accept defeat so easily, had grabbed onto Aomine and Aomine had turned on him, grabbing his hand and twisting Kise’s arm behind his back.

That alone had been enough to force a moan out of Kise. Aomine had released him and stepped back, eyes wide as he stared at his teammate. Kise, face completely red, avoided looking at Aomine. ”Kise?” Aomine asked, confusion clear in his voice. Kise didn’t bother answering. He’d walked away, grabbing his bag, and leaving the gym, and Aomine, in utter silence.

After that, Aomine had been the only one Kise ever told about his desires, and only because Aomine had offered to feed them. Even after they’d faced each other on the basketball court in a professional setting, Aomine would still be at Kise’s place whenever he needed sex.

Aomine not so gently tied Kise’s arms behind his back, the satin strips biting harshly into Kise’s wrists. The blindfold was tied tightly in place, pulling on some of his hair and completely stealing all of Kise’s sight. The ball gag was forcing his mouth completely open and preventing him from articulating any words.

"Oh Kise," Aomine whispered in Kise’s ear. He’d already stripped Kise completely naked and Aomine had gotten down to his briefs. Kise moaned out against the ball gag when he felt Aomine slip the cock ring onto him. "You’re already pretty wet, Kise."

Kise’s shoulders dug into the mattress and he couldn’t deny the fact that he was so fucking hard. When his doorbell rang, his heart started beating because he knew that it would lead to this. The thing that Kise really liked was having all of his senses taken away from him. Sight. Touch. Mobility. Speech. Kise liked to only be able to hear, his lover’s voice and the sound off hips thrusting against him, and to feel pleasure, an impending orgasm and a cock deep inside him. Aomine, a naturally dominating personality, was only too happy to steal from Kise all but his ability to feel Aomine.

"Kise, which one do you want?" Aomine reached into the small box that Kise kept under his bed. He pulled out a dildo, one bigger than he was, and pressed it against Kise’s ass. He ran it over the taut skin of Kise’s hole, and Kise was crying out with want. He wanted something, anything inside him so so so bad. "Or would you rather my cock?"

Kise whined and Aomine lubed up the dildo and pushed the head of the toy inside his lover. He couldn’t see anything, but he was all too aware of Aomine’s heat too close behind him, those fingers spreading his ass as Aomine pushed the dildo deeper into him. Kise cried out again and pushed his ass back, trying to get more. Aomine raised an eyebrow because he had rules that he expected Kise to follow and hungrily trying to devour the toy was breaking one.

Aomine pulled his hand back and brought it down, hard, against Kise’s ass. Kise screamed out as his skin turned red. Aomine reached down and massaged the skin, delivering the gentle aftercare that only heightened Kise’s sensitivity. Kise wanted Aomine to slap him again so he purposefully broke another rule. He pressed himself flat against the bed and rubbed his cock against the mattress, struggling for relief.

Aomine reached down and pulled on Kise’s hair, causing Kise’s head to tip back painfully. As harsh and painful as Aomine was, Kise only got more and more to his breaking point. This was what Kise wanted from being a sub. He wanted to feel pain and restriction and Aomine’s dominance. He wanted to be completely under Aomine’s control. He didn’t want to be allowed to breathe without begging Aomine for the right to.

Aomine worked the dildo in and out of his lover. Kise stood back up on his knees but only so he could push his hips back to meet the dildo every time Aomine thrusted it back in. Aomine released his hand from Kise’s hair to slap Kise’s ass every time Kise pushed his hips back. When Kise stopped breathing in between his moans, Aomine pulled the dildo out.

He pulled Kise’s restraints and forced the man to stand up on his knees. He pulled Kise back against him so that Kise’s back and restrained arms were pressed against his chest. He put a kiss to Kise’s neck and Kise was whining so hard.

"How are you gonna beg for my cock, Kise?" Kise pushed himself back against Aomine. Aomine reached around and grabbed Kise’s neck. "Maybe I’ll remove that ball gag so you can beg me properly, so you can show me how much you want it." Aomine did as he promised and Kise didn’t even take a breathe.

"I want it so so so bad, Aominecchi. Only your cock is good so please let me have it. Fuck me raw. Fuck me until I can’t sit down. I want it so bad, please." Kise grinded himself against Aomine, his cock so hard against his briefs. He wanted to fuck Kise so bad, but as a dom he had a certain etiquette he had to follow.

Aomine removed his hands from Kise and moved back a little. “Show me how much you want it, Kise. Show me how much of a cockslut you are.” Kise didn’t even wait for Aomine to finish. He turned around and dropped down, pressing his cheek against Aomine’s thigh. He rubbed his cheek against it before he began kissing his way up Aomine’s thigh. When his nose bumped against Aomine’s hard cock, Kise began sucking on Aomine over his briefs. Aomine was quick to pull his cock out of his briefs and Kise swallowed it in a second.

Kise, sexually submissive Kise, let Aomine fuck his mouth. Aomine moved Kise further down his cock by his hair before he’d pull him back to breathe. Then he’d push Kise down until he could feel the back of Kise’s throat clench around him. It was so sweet, Kise’s mouth. It was wet and eager and perfectly sized for Aomine’s cock. Aomine felt his orgasm pooling in his stomach and he pulled Kise off of him. He still needed to reward Kise for being a good boy and he’d do that by coming right in his ass.

"Turn around, Kise. You’ve been good boy. I’ll fill you up with my cum as a reward. How does that sound?"

"Please, please, please." Aomine smiled before he reached down and refastened the ball gag on Kise’s mouth. Kise settled himself down, knees and shoulder digging into the bed, and Aomine was quick to shove his cock all the way into Kise’s ass. Kise screamed out. His thighs were shaking and he needed to come so bad. Aomine pulled out and pushed back in, Kise’s moans matching Aomine’s rhythm.

Aomine came, hot and heavy into Kise. He continued thrusting into his lover, the slide even more smooth now. Finally after Kise had milked him dry, Aomine pulled his cock out and rubbed his filthy cock over Kise’s ass. Kise was whining and Aomine could make out the words Kise was trying to say.

Please, please, please, please.

Over and over again, Kise begged for release. Aomine smiled before he reached between Kise and the mattress. He wrapped his hand around the plastic of the cock ring and slipped it from his lover. Aomine didn’t even have to stroke Kise before he came hard on the mattress. Aomine couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

Aomine untied Kise’s hands then removed the blindfold and the ball gag. Kise was left panting into the mattress. Aomine laid down next to him and brushed the sweaty and messy hair from Kise’s forehead. Kise opened his eyes and smiled at Aomine.

"Thank you, Aominecchi." Aomine blushed a little before he threw an arm around Kise and pulled him close. He kissed Kise, incredibly gently. Aftercare was so important, to both Kise and Aomine. For Kise, it proved that his desires didn’t scare Aomine away, that he had no reason to fear them like he did when he was younger. For Aomine, it was his way to show Kise that even if he spanked Kise and denied his orgasm, he cared for the blonde. He always had.

Aomine laughed after they laid down, cuddling for a while. Kise looked at him confused. “It’s just funny that all those girls chase after you, wanting to be your soulmate. They don’t know that they lack the one thing that prevents them from getting the position.”

"You’re wrong," Kise whispered. Aomine sat up quickly and stared down at his lover.

"What? You like girls too? How could a woman with a vagina please you like that?" Kise smiled before he dragged Aomine back down into his arms.

"No, Aominecchi. You’re wrong because that isn’t the reason those girls stand no chance. I’m not interested in them because I’ve already found my soulmate." Kise smiled and Aomine kissed him hard. Truth be told, he only did it so he could hide his blush.


End file.
